Why Grell Shouldn't be Baby Sat
by SugarPickle
Summary: Will has decided Grell is to misbehaved so he gets him a baby sitter. Maybe not the best idea... YAOI LEMON! You have been warned. Young children run away.


The sun shone brightly on another London day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and every one was out and about. The town was filled with smiles and cheer, everyone was happy. Except for one reaper. Said reaper's heels clicked as he walked down the back alleys near the east end. He scowled at the firm grip on his arm pulling him forward.

"I can walk on my own Will."

"Some how I doubt that Sutcliff. You've cost me a lot of trouble latley." Grell rolled his eyes and walked slower. This just made Will tug his arm harder. "I would advise you not to walk so slowly or else I really will punish you."

"What this isn't punishment enough? Really Will I can handle my job!"

"Well one can't be to sure about that the way you break rules. Don't worry, if you behave yourself I'll let you have your shift back. I have enough to do without taking it over for you."

"But I don't have to be babysitted! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Will snorted and they pressed on through the grimy alleys. They suddenly came out on a street and bright sunlight stabbed at there faces. Grell hissed, he hated it when it was to light out. He like the dark of night so much better, afterall night was the time of passion.

"We're here." Will had come to a halt and Grell bumped into his back. "Well go on."

"Your not coming in?"

"I have a lot of work to do and I sure as hell don't want to go in there. I was here yesterday to ask if you could come today and that was enough for me. I may admire the man but he's a little out of wack." Grell giggled at Will saying out of wack which just got him a stern stare. "Go."

"But Will," Grell whined.

"I said go." Grell sighed and walked up to the shop. Well he would just have to make the best of opened the door and glanced back at Will who gave no sighn of budging. He turned back to the door and stepped inside the dimliy lit room. All the curtains were drawn and there were a few candles scattered here and there. Ah the glorious dark! He felt much better now that the sun wasn't in his eyes.

"Would that be Miss Grell I hear?" Undertaker walked in from a doorway to the left Grell hadn't even noticed. Probably from all the coffins lying around blocking his view. Grell scowled as Undertaker approached. He really didn't want to be baby sitted he was over three hundred years old dammit! Undertaker grabbed something from a shelf behind Grell and faced him. "Well my dear I just have to finish up with this lovley young gentlemen *snicker* and then we'll figure out what to do with you." He smirked and walked back to were he came from.

"Don't bother I'm leaving!" Grell wasn't putting up with this. He hadn't even gotten a hello or please take a seat. Some one didn't know how to adress a lady! He turned around to leave only to find Undertaker slipping a padlock on the door. Didn't he just go in the other room! He locked the padlock with a key and dropped it in some hidden pocket in his cloak.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere. I promised Will I'd keep you here and I am a man of me word."

"Hey! You can't do that! What about your customers huh? How are thay gonna get in."

"I ain't got no customers today the shop is closed. I'm just finishing up some work from last night. It's just you, me, and little Bobby in the back room. Ehi hi hi hi!" Grell shuddered, what a creepy laugh. Yet it was some how appealing... Undertaker left again and Grell sat on a coffin. What should he do now? He had to get that key! Well he would just do what he did best, flirt. Yep, he would flirt his way out of this!

He was supposed to go on his third date with another reaper named Mike today (though he clearly couldn't go now) and he had dressed for the occasion. Which is good because it would certianly help with the flirting. It was red (of course) and ended only a little bit above the knee. It was satin and very bright. The top half had no sleeves and had two lines of black lace running up the front. The bottom half was layers of ruffles with altenating black lace trimming and small bows. There was one large bow on the side right were the top connected with the ruffles. Underneath the dress he wore a black garter belt with the bottom half styled like fishnet stockings. Last but not least he wore black high heels that lace up with ribbon. He had worn his jacket closed to hide his outfit from Will and had yet to unbotton it. Maybe he could have fun today afterall!

Undertaker entered again humming an eerie tune and wiping his hands on a rag. Grell grinned as an idea began to form in his head. He shifted further back on the coffin and groaned. What a delicous sound Undertaker thought.

"Whats wrong my dear?"

"It's just soooo hot in here. And I'm hungry." Grell pouted cutley and Undertaker smiled.

"Well what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm...something sweet. And cold I'm burning up." Grell slowly began unbuttoning his jacket.

"Well how about icecream?"

"Oh that sounds really good." Grell had unbuttoned his jacket fully revealing his outfit. Undertaker gulped, Grell looked really hot. Grell lifted his leg croosing it over the other to give off a nice view of his milky whiet thigh and the top of his stocking and garter. Undertaker practiacally growled with desire.

"I'll be right back."

"Make sure it's vanilla!"

Undertaker went to the kitchen in the back of his shop. He opened the freezer and took out a tub of vanilla icecream. He always had sweets in the house and he would give as many of them to Grell as he desired. He had always thought the smokin red reaper was gorgeous but now this was to much. He didn't know if he could control himself when Grell was wearing that. He shivered as he scooped some icecream in a cone. He was starting to get horny...well it would take alot of boner to show through his cloak so he should be alright. He giggled at his perverted thoughts and put one last scoop on the top of the cone. He put away the icecream and walked back out to the front of the shop.

"Ooh that looks good," Grell purred. Oh jesus! Undertaker nearly dropped the cone. Grell was sprawled out on the top of the coffin one leg hitched up really high. His hair fanned across the black surface and he had a very sultry look on his face. Plus his jacket was now on another coffin so Undertaker could see his lovely slender shoulders. Grell sat up and took the cone.

"You didn't get one for yourself?"

"No I ate while I was working." What kind of person eats while preparing a body for burial? Grell shivered, that was so creepy.

"Oh." Undertaker sat on a chair across from Grell who leaned back on one hand. He crossed his legs again and licked the side of the icecream. It was just a small lick but his eyes widened in delight. "Oooh I just love vanilla."

Undertaker could feel heat rush towards his crotch as Grell began licking and slurping the white icecream vigoursly.

"Mmmmm it's sooo good." He slurped up so more with a moan and Undertaker felt his dick twitch. Oh dear lord if he didn't stop that soon he was going to go crazy! Some of the icecream dribbled onto Grell's finger. "Oops! Gosh I'm so sloppy." He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it heavily twirling his tounge around it. Holy fuck! Undertaker now had a full on boner and he crossed his legs in the hope it would go down. Bad idea. The friction only made it worse.

Grell had him now. He could see the way Undertaker fidgeted in his chair. This was just to easy! He stuck his tongue into the cone to lap up some of the remaining icecream. He saw Undertaker bite his lip seemingly holding back a groan.

"Here you finish it. I'm full and I don't really want the cone." He stood up and walked over to Undertaker with a swish of his hips. He placed the cone in his long fingers and swayed back to the coffin. Undertaker happily ate were Grell's lips had been before trying to get a taste of him. Grell watched him munch the cone for a moment. Boy was this fun! He decided he wanted to tease Undertaker more before he tryed to get the key. He got up and started looking on shelves.

"Wow look at all this stuff! Whoops!" Grell purposley knocked a small bottle of god knows what off a shelf which rolled under a small table. "I'm sorry I'm such a clutz!"

"It's fine dear I can get it." Undertaker had finished his icecream cone and got up to retrieve the bottle.

"No I dropped it. Let me get it." Grell walked over to the table and got on his knees and hands which made his dress hike up quit a bit. Of course he knew that was going to happen and he smirked as he felt Undertakers eyes on him. He reached his arm under the table but he couldn't quit reach so he pushed himself under the table so only his ass could be seen sticking out from underneath it. He could now reach the bottle but he wasn't letting Undertaker know that. He grunted and pushed himself forward more so his ass was higher in the air.

"D-did you get it yet." Undertaker really couldn't take much more of this. His could feel his pants become about three sizes to small and he suddenly felt very hot.

"No I can't...quit reach." Grell pushed forward even more so his ass was pretty high up at this point. Any higher and Undertaker would see his panties. Grell started moving around like he was groping for the bottle which caused his bottom to sway back and forth a little. Undertaker felt like he was gonna explode! God he wanted some of that sweet ass. Clearly inviting Grell here had been a mistake. Grell decided he had teased the poor man enough and emerged with the bottle grasped in his hand.

"Oh you got it. Good." Undertaker couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. He was glad the torture had ended but at the same time he wanted it to continue. Grell had such a great ass... Grell put the bottle back and faced Undertaker.

"What should we do now?"

"Um..."

"You know what I really want to do," Grell whispered as he pulled Undertaker over by his sleeve.

"W-what." Undertaker gasped as Grell pressed up against his chest. He could feel Grells hair tickle his cheek as Grell put his mouth to his ear. He started rubbing up and down Undertaker's chest and sides. The poor ex-reaper had no idea what to do as Grells lips brushed against his ear.

"I want..." Undertaker could feel Grell's hands groping his upper half and he hissed in pleasure. But then something clicked in his head. It was almost like Grell was searching for something. Wow had Grell done all that just to seduce him so he could get the key? Well there'd be none of that. Undertaker turned his head and grasped Grell's chin smashing there lips together. An electric shock shot up both their spins as Undertaker nibbled on Grell's lip a little. Mmmm he tasted really good...like vanilla no suprise. He pulled away with a wide smile. He had never felt so good and it was just a mere kiss! He laughed at the look of shock on Grell's face.

"Looking for this my dear?" He jangled the key in front of Grell tauntingly. Grell just stood in shock for a moment.

"Wait! Thats not fair! I went through all of that for nothing?" Undertaker laughed wildly as Grell stormed off. There had to be another way out of here! He found a kitchen with a staircase in it in the back and he stomped up it. He found himself in a hallway with two doors on ethier side and one at the end. He was going to look in the one at the right when Undertaker grabbed him from behind.

"Were do you think your going hm?" Undertaker grabbed Grell by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. He began walking to the door at the end of the hall.

"Aah! Put me down! Undertaker stop it!" Grell pounded his fists into Undertaker's back who just chuckled.

"My dear you must learn there are consequences for the actions you take." He swung open the door and threw Grell onto his bed.

"Consequences? I didn't do anything!" Grell was sprawled on the bed in the most alluring way. His glasses had fallen onto the floor so his bright green eyes looked absolutley beautiful. His hair was all over the place and his dress had once again hitched up and you could see a little of his black lace panties. Undertaker growled at the provactive display and crawled onto the bed pushing Grell back into the pillows when he tried to get up.

"Oh really?" Undertaker hissed as he held Grell's shoulders down. He turned grell's face to the side and began kissing his neck. "Because I'm pretty sure this is you fault." He pressed his waist into Grell's leg and he could feel Undertaker's arousal.

"B-but..."

"Since when are you one to pass up on sex? Last time you saw me you seemed pretty eager. Maybe if I show you my eyes again you'll be more willing hm?" He licked up Grell's neck and nipped below his jaw.

"Oh!" Grell cried. He squirmed trying to get away but to no avail. Undertaker was placing hot wet open mouthed kissed down the other side of his neck. Grell began panting and moaned when Undertaker bit his clavicle roughly.

"Mmmm so you like it rough huh?"

"N-no wait!" Undertaker ignored him and placed a searing kiss to his lips. Grell's eyes fluttered closed. Oh it felt so good! Screw pretending not to want it he wanted it! And bad. He pushed his lips back just as hard and Undertaker groaned. They pulled apart for air and Grell reached up removing Undertakers hat. He sat up and unzipped the back of his dress. It was brand new and he sure as hell wasn't getting it dirty. Undertaker grabbed Grell's face impatiantly and crushed there lips together agan. They both moaned and Undertaker nibbled Grell's bottom lip. Grell opened his mouth without hesitation and Undertaker shoved his tongue in being careful of Grell's teeth. Grell sucked on Undertakers tongue who let out a very loud moan. He wrapped Grell's tongue with his own and began to lick and suck it. Grell moaned and reluctantly backed away to breathe.

"Wow your good at that," he moaned. He reached up to help Undertaker take off his cloak and shirt.

"You too my pretty." As soon as his shirt was gone Undertaker swooped in for another kiss. He made sure to explore all of Grell's mouth as Grell rubbed his chest. And what a fine chest he had! You wouldn't excpect him to have so many muscles! Undertaker began thrusting his tongue in and out of Grell, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

"Uhhh! Oh... mmmmm" Grell was clearly a noisy lover. Undertaker wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. His member had already been hard and now it was stiff as a board. Grell was getting hard too but Undertaker was already at his limit were as Grell was half way there. Undertaker grinded his dick into Grell's thigh and he hissed at the friction. He began nipping at Grell's neck who mewled in pleasure.

"Grell I can't wait much longer." He pushed the top of Grell's dress down and began licking down his chest in hope it would get Grell ready faster.

"Uh Undertaker you make me so hot! But even so I won't be ready in time. Here let me help." Grell stood and slipped of his dress as Undertaker layed back on the bed. He groaned loudly. God Grell was so sexy! Grell climbed back on the bed and crawled on top of Undertaker kissing him roughly. He pulled away and Undertaker moaned at the loss. He could feel his member throbbing painfully.

"Grell I have to cum! It hurts!"

"Don't worry I'll make it better." Grell reached down and pulled off Undertaker's pants throwing them to the side. He slowly pulled down his underwear and his dick popped up. Grells eyes widened.

"My god Undertaker your cock is huge." Undertaker snickered.

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Well of course it is!" Grell smiled and wrapped his hand around the base. His fingers couldn't even close completly around it! "It's really thick too. I don't even know if this will fit in me!"

Undertaker moaned at the contact to his dick and bucked into Grell's hand. Grell took his other hand and wrapped it around to so he would get all parts of the huge dick. He began jerking Undertaker hard and he cried out in bliss.

"Grell! Uhhh!" He trust eagerly into Grells femine hands and he smirked giving his dick a harsh tug. Undertaker groaned loudly and Grell moaned at his pleasure.

"Looks like you like it rough too." He rolled and squeezed his member for awhile and then lowered his mouth to the tip. He placed an open mothed kiss to the head and licked the underside of his hot dick slowly.

"Ahh! God Grell!" Undertaker grabbed Grell's long red hair and yanked it in a fit of delight. Grell cried out at the delicous sting to his scalp and rolled his toungue across Undertaker's head licking up his precum. It was going to be hard giving him a blowjob his mouth was only so big. Undertaker had his eyes shut tight and he was panting as Grell continued to stroke his throbbing member.

Grell opened his mouth as wide as he could and slid the tip of Undertaker's dick into his mouth. He didn't even need to clamp his mouth down to be tight around Undertaker. If he did he'd probably bite the poor man. He began to slide his mouth up and down on the enlarged organ being very careful of his teeth.

"Uhhhh! Fuck Grell thats so good!" Grell had sucked enough dicks in his life to know how it was done and he pulled every trick he had to make Undertaker groan and moan. He took in as much of him as his mouth would allow and rubbed the rest roughly with his palms. He bobbed his head up and down pushing his hair out of his face. He could feel Undertaker tense up and knew he would come soon so he began sliding his mouth up and down furiously fast.

"Mmmmm ah! Grell!" Grell hummed around the giant dick and squeezed the base very hard. "AHHH!" Undertaker arched his back and came into Grell's hot little mouth. He came very hard and Grell nearly chocked on the giant load. There was so much cum that it dribbled out his mouth and down his chin. He swallowed the cum and gasped for air.

"Wow Undertaker how long has it been since you've had a blowjob?"

"Quit...some time." Undertaker was panting and he sat up pulling Grell back down on the bed with him. "You've missed a little," he chuckled pointing at Grell's chin. Grell wiped it off with his fingers and slurped it off.

"Mmmm, even better than the icecream,"he purred. Undertaker growled and claimed Grell's lips once again tasting himself on them. He began to fuck Grell's mouth again and twisted Grell's right nipple with his nails. Grell shreaked and arched into the touch that brought such painful pleasure.

"Oh so you like that huh?" Undertaker began squeezing the other nipple too and attacked Grell's neck.

"Ahhh! U-undertaker!" He bit down harshly on Grell's neck and he flailed underneath him. Undertaker licked at the bite mark and traced his tongue down to one of Grell's erect nipples. He lapped at it greedily and Grell moaned in pleasure. Undertaker slipped his hands into Grell's panties and began stroking his now fully erect member. Grell screamed at the contact and began panting heavily.

"Suck," Undertaker ordered shoving his fingers into Grells mouth. Grell coated the didgits with saliva as Undertaker contunied to suck on his nipple while he pressed his long nail into the slit of Grell's penis.

"Ahmmm." Grell cried out muffled by Undertakers fingers. Grell writhed and mewled at all the diffrent sensations and Undertaker moaned form knowing he made him like this. He removed his fingers with a pop and ripped Grell's panties clean in two. Grell heard the rip but he was to far gone to care. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Undertaker just couldn't get enough of that look on his face!

"I hope you ready." And with that he shoved his finger into Grell's small opening.

"Ahhhh! Oh god!" Grell shuddered at the feeling of being entered and Undertaker chuckled. He began wriggling his finger around and Grell bucked against his fingers. "More! Please more it's not enough!"

"Oh? What a dirty boy." Undertaker shoved two more fingers inside and Grell cried out in pure joy. Undertaker stroked and stretched his hot insides as he moaned beneath him.

"Mmmm it's so good! Please more! I need more~!" Undertaker smirked and pulled out his fingers. He sat up to get a good look at his beautiful reaper.

"Oh my what a delicious sight." He moaned and stroked his dick as he looked down at Grell. He just couldn't controll himself he was so hot like this! His hair was a tangled mess fanned out behind him and his whole body was covered in sweat. His nipples were rosy pink and erect along with his memeber which was twithching. He still had on the garter belt and high heels with his legs opened wide.

"Please Undertaker!"

"Please what,"he groaned squeezing his dick.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me god I want your cock!" Grell was reaching his limit, he needed it and he needed it know. Undertaker groaned at his words and grabbed his thighs pushing up his legs so they were against his chest. He quickly positioned his member at Grell's entrance who was shuddering in anticipation.

"Would you like me to get some oil? It's going to hurt otherwise."

"I don't care! I like it when it hurts just please...please I need it." Undertaker didn't wait another second. He shoved himself inside Grell's tight hole just barley managing to fit.

"Oh fuck Grell! Your so fucking tight!" He gasped at the warm vice like grip around his pulsating dick.

"AHHHHH! Undertaker fuck! God your cock is so huge!" Tears sprang in his eyes. He felt like he was being ripped in half! Undertaker leaned forward and kissed Grell sweetly. He began stroking Grell's dick to help him adjust quicker but it was so hard to stay still when he was buried so deep in Grell.

"Fuck Grell I have to move I can't wait!" He began sliding in and out and Grell shreaked in pain. He began to cry as Undertaker thrust in and out of him but after just three thrusts the pain started feeling good. Just like it always did.

"Undertaker! Uhhhh! Nhgg! God yes fuck me with your cock! Fuck me so good~!" Grell mewled as Undertaker thrust in and out bringing such sinful pleasure. "Faster," he panted. Undertaker had no problem with that and picked up the pace.

"Grell uhhh! You make me feel so gooood!" He began to slam into Grell who shreaked at the dramatic change in pace.

"Undertaker ahhh! uhhhhnnn it hurts!"

"D-do you want me to stop?" He contunied to slam into Grell with very hard fast thrusts even as he asked.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! Oh god it hurts so good!" The two of them contunied to moan heavily as the pace increased even more and Grell began thrusting back. Grell's moans got even louder the rougher Undertaker was.

"You really like this don't you?" Undertaker moaned.

"Yes!"

"How much? Tell you how much you like it!" Undertaker snarled and bite Grells neck.

"Ahhh! I love it! I love how hard you fuck me! God I feel like I'm splitting in two!" Undertaker groaned and began tugging on Grell's dick.

"You like my cock?"

"God yes I love it! F-U-U-U-U-U-U-CK!" Undertaker had begun to pound into Grell extremly fast. The whole bed began to shake and bang against the wall.

"Oh ya! Grell your little tight hole is so good! Mmmmm!" Grell cried out every time he was slammed into and yet he still wanted more. He couldn't help it he just felt so good and he was sooo close.

"More! Please more!"

"More? God Grell I really will break you!"

"Just do it! jUST GIVE ME MORE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Undertaker grabbed Grell's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He grasped his hips tightly and pounded into him with as much speed and force as he could muster.

"GRELL! Fuck!" Grell slammed back at every thrust and screamed in ecstasty. Undertaker was stroking his dick again and he knew he would climax soon. Undertaker knew Grell was close but he was closer. He couldn't finish before Grell he wanted to cum at the same time. So he angled his hips searching for that sweet spot.

"FUCK UNDERTAKER! THERE OH GOD THERE!" Undertaker pounded mercilessly into that spot with all his strength as he pulled on Grell's leaking dick. He reached up and twisted one of Grell's nipples as he contunied to scream. The bed rocked back and forth violently as they reached nearer and nearer to climax.

"Grell say my name! SAY IT!"

"UNDERTAKER!" Grell held on for dear life as Undertaker ravaged him. He began to cry it was so good. Undertaker was about to cum just a little more...

"AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN!" He rammed into Grell's prostate who was screaming wildly.

"UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER UHH UNDERTAKER! YES! OH GOD YES!"

"UHHHH! NHHGGG!"

"**UNDERTAKER!"**

"**GRELL!" **The most intense pleasure ethier man had felt crashed over them as the came. They came for almost three whole minutes if that is even possible. They both shook and screamed in their pleasure as their vision was clouded by a haze of white. The shock of so much pleasure to there bodies made them pass out. Undertaker barley had time to pull out before the feeling became to much.

**About Two Hours Later**

Grell had woken up but he kept his eyes shut. He couldn't believe it he just had crazy wild sex with Undertaker! It had left him pretty exhausted so he tried to go back to sleep. He felt the bed move as and heard feet on the floor. Then there was rustling like Undertaker was getting dressed. He felt a blanket drape over him and he smiled. Not only was Undertaker great in bed but he was nice afterward. Which was more then he could say about his usal boyfriends. Normally they would just use Grell for sex and then ignore him or be outright mean. He felt Undertaker's lips on his cheek. Oh how sweet! He felt him pull away and heard his footsteps retreating.

"Wait don't go," Grell murmerd with his eyes still shut.

"When did you wake up?"

"Hrrm."

"Hrrm? I don't think thats a time." He snickered and sat next to Grell on the bed. Grell opened his eyes and looked up at the handsome man before him.

"Can you lay with me for awhile?" Normally this request would be shot down when Grell asked his lovers but Undertaker layed down without another thought. He wrapped his arm around Grell's blanket covered waist and Grell rested his head on Undertaker's shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile but then Grell decided he needed a shower. Undertaker helped him turn it on and went to servey the damage.

He walked back in his room and took a look around. He laughed so hard that he fell over and began rolling and crying on the floor. Had they really done it that hard? He sighed and sat up, oh how fun it was to laugh! Grell came back wearing nothing but a towel because he'd forgotten his dress.

"Undertaker were are my clothes?" He pointed in a corner and Grell went over to retrieve them. Undertaker was still giggling a bit.

"Grell I think we got a bit carried away."

"You think? Look at my panties you ripped them in half! And they were new to..." Undertaker chuckled and rummaged around his closet.

"You can't wear a dress like _that_ with no underwear. Well I guess if you were a prostitute... here." He had pulled out another cloak like the one he was wearing.

"Thank you." Grell smiled and slipped it around his shoulders and only dropping the towel when he was sure the cloak covered his behind. If Undertaker wanted another look at his ass he was gonna have to work for it. The cloak was really big on him and Undertaker began to chuckle. Grell didn't mind it was pretty comfy and it smelled like Undertaker.

"Would you like to see the destruction we caused?"

"Destruction?"

"Oh yes. It's the great sex aftermath circus! Step right up and see the damage,"he said in a deep booming voice. Grell giggled he sounded like a ring leader for a circus.

"Hmmm, sounds like the best circus I've ever seen." He stepped forward but Undertaker put out his hand to stop him.

"Sorry little miss but you have to pay admission first."

"Admission?"

"Yes. To get into the great, the dazzling, the amazing sex aftermath circus you must pay with one kiss." Grell chuckled and leaned forward giving Undertaker a short but firey kiss with just a hint of tongue.

"There. I've paid now lets see what we've done hm?" Undertaker grinned and pulled Grell over to the bed. He squatted down pulling Grell with him.

"Well here we have the lovely gashes in me floor." He pointed at the bed legs which had scraped up the floorboards quit a bit. There were actually wood shavings curled around the legs! He rose and so did Grell as he pointed at the wall behind the bed.

"Oh my goodness! That wasn't there before?"

"No my dear the broken plaster and deep cracks you see here are quit new."

"Wow. Is it possible to fuck that hard?" The cracks looked like a series of tangled spider webs and one went as so high it touched the ceiling

"I would hope so beacause we just did." They both laughed and went downstairs to see the plaster that had shaken from the ceiling into the kitchen which was below Undertaker's bedroom. Then they decided to have lunch and Undertaker tried to show Grell how to cook. That didn't end so well.

After eating the food they'd managed to save Grell helped Undertaker finish up a coffin he was making. Grell had never had so much fun! Undertaker may very well be in the running for best boyfriend! Then the two decided to make cookies. (you know _that_ isn't gonna end well)

Will came to get Grell at seven thirty sharp but the door was locked. So he went through the side door that entered into Undertakers kitchen (sad how Grell didn't notice that door when he was trying to escape XD) He was met with one of the strangest sights he'd ever seen. Grell was wearing the same thing Undertaker was except barefoot and the two were throwing flour at each other. There was a big bowl filled with what Will assumed was cookie down and a bag of flour on the counter. The whole room was filled with clouds of flour and there was white on every surface. It looked like it had snowed and Grells hair was almost as white as Undertaker's! Undertaker reached over and took a glob of cookie dough dabbing it on Grell's nose.

"Hey who said we could use cookie dough!"

"Who said there was rules?" Grell giggled and smeared some cookie dough on Undertakers cheek. Grell went to wipe the treat off his nose but Undertaker stopped him.

"Don't waist it." He cupped Grell's chin and stuck out his toungue like he was about to lick it off Grell's nose when Will coughed.

"I've come to get Grell so would you please not disturb me any further." Grell jumped and Undertaker giggled.

"Oh William we were just having some fun! Want some cookies?"

"No. I don't eat sweets now come along Grell." Grell groaned and went to get his things. When he came back Undertaker gave him some cookies to take home and kissed his hand. Grelll blushed and Undertaker smiled.

"See you next time love." Will practacally had to drag Grell back home. He would have to find someone else to baby sit Grell because bringing him to Undertakers was clearly a bad idea.

**Da End **_**Hope you liked it review please! If enough people enjoyed it I might writ more. And don't worry I'll be writing smut with Grell and other peoples as well ;)**_


End file.
